Virtual reality devices such as headsets with corresponding controllers are increasing in use. Generally, virtual reality devices may allow users to be completely immersed in digital environments such as video games. However, users of virtual reality devices may become disoriented or confused if aspects of the digital environments are unexpected or unusual, and such users may also become frustrated if interactions with aspects of the digital environments are cumbersome or unnatural. Accordingly, there is a need for virtual reality user interfaces that provide information in a clear and organized manner, and also facilitate simple and intuitive interactions by users.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.